The Upside to Banging the Boss
by Ficalicious
Summary: Set during Dead as a Doornail. Sam has Sookie up against his desk. What is he going to do with her?


**The Upside to Banging the Boss**

**Set during Dead as a Doornail, when Sookie is in Sam's office. What would have happened (I wish) if Bill hadn't entered and spoiled the moment. Just a short piece of smut because I love Sam so dearly and really wish he could get a break. **

**As an addendum, I don't normally do this but I have decided to illicit a little competition. This is partially due to the fact that I want some feedback on this story, and partially because I just like to have some fun. I am offering, for the first person to review my story The Shifter's Choice, a "free request". This means that you can PM me a request for a story that you would like. This is a short time offer, so get in quick! **

**I do hope you enjoy this fic, and please Read and Review! It only take a second. Don't forget these characters aren't mine. I'm just giving them much happier lives :P**

"Sookie, I'm going to…" Sam started, his voice hoarse, his body hard against hers.

Sookie felt the desk digging into her as Sam moved into her, holding her to him and using the desk as a counter weight. His lips found hers and captured them in a passionate kiss. His tongue sought entrance, teasing her lips. Sookie relented, her mind awash in the sudden arousal that was taking over her.

Five minutes ago she had been talking to a bereaved family about their dead son on her lawn. Their dead son who had set her house on fire and tried to kill her. She certainly hadn't been expecting _this. _But Sam and she had been teetering on a very fine line for several months now. The glances, the lingering touches, the fluttering in her womb whenever he smiled at her. Yes, Sookie would have to admit that she'd been having questionable thoughts about her boss.

But those had been _thoughts. _She hadn't planned on acting on them, _had she? _Well intentions aside, she was certainly acting on them now.

Sookie found herself responding enthusiastically. She opened her mouth, accepting Sam's tongue and caressing it with her own. Her hands trailed over his muscular chest, settling on his hips. Their fronts were flushed and she could feel what was bothering Sam, pressed up against her insistently.

"Sookie, I'm…" Sam got even less out this time, his lips loath to leave Sookie's. His own hands were doing some persistent exploring. He cupped her breasts through the thin cotton of her Merlotte's t shirt. Sam secretly took great pleasure in the fact that he had his name written over Sookie's left breast. It felt as though she were sporting his brand.

His hips thrust against hers gently, as his tongue settled into an unmistakable rhythm. Gentle squeezing her breast, Sam allowed his lips to trail along Sookie's neck. As he passed over the faint fang marks he suckled, causing a red mark to rise. The burn of jealousy tore through him, causing his hips to give a harsh thrust against Sookie. She moaned against him, spurring him on.

It irked Sam that Bill had been the one to claim Sookie. But now was his time with her and he wasn't about to spend this precious time thinking about the dark vampire.

"Sam," Sookie moaned against him. Her hands were bunched in his shirt, pulling, tugging, trying to get as close to him as possible. Sam went to kiss her again.

There was a noise from the hall, jerking Sam out of his haze. Suddenly he realised that they were in his office in the bar. And that it was busy out there. And that at any give time someone could come bursting in through his unlocked office door. As much as his hormones were telling him to take her there and then on the desk, his better judgement said that they should go somewhere more private.

Pulling back he looked down at Sookie, taking in her flushed face, her swollen lips. She looked gorgeous and he longed to kiss her again.

"Sookie, I want to take you to my trailer." He whispered, his fingers coming up and tracing her cheek.

Sookie tried desperately to form words. Her tongue, however, was having none of it. Nodding, she smiled up at Sam. She felt cold as he let her go and hobbled to his crutch, now lying on the floor.

"Let me help you," she said quickly, moving to pick it up. Once Sam was balanced, his weight off his injured leg, he took Sookie's hand.

"The back way?" he asked, gesturing with his head. Sookie nodded again, smiling and feeling slightly wicked at this clandestine affair.

They quietly and as quickly as possible made their way down the hall and out the swinging wire door. Sam's trailer lay just across the way and Sookie tried her best to help Sam on the uneven ground.

She found her brain clearing, now that she didn't have Sam pushed up against her. With his injured leg, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to be doing this.

Those thoughts were stopped, however, as they climbed the two steps up to the porch and Sam had her backed against the wall. Sookie gasped into his mouth as she felt him. Obviously the short walk had done nothing to quench Sam's desire. She was impressed that he could stay so focused when he had such a painful injury.

Using one hand to open the door, Sam managed to hold Sookie to him as they all but fell into the trailer. It was dark but Sam knew the way. Leading her to the bedroom they were soon on his bed, facing one another.

Hands, lips, teeth and tongues were everywhere as Sam divested Sookie of her clothes. He felt a strange sense of urgency. He wanted to savour the moment, but he had been waiting so long for it that he felt himself losing control. He pulled back when she was bare before him. Taking in her summer tan, her perfect breasts, her delectable curves, her stunning beauty. Yes, Sam was a lost man, destined for torment. He was so head over heels in love with Sookie that he simply could not think clearly around her.

Sookie watched Sam's emotions flutter across his face in quick succession. She stayed out of his thoughts, not wanting to spoil the moment. But the love she saw reflecting in his eyes was curious. And definitely a turn on.

She started to unbutton his shirt, taking her time, enjoying the hitch in Sam's breath as she scraped her nails gently across his chest. Moaning, he leant into her touch. Sookie continued to undress him, working his belt buckle as it strained against his evident arousal. Her fingers played with the button of his jeans for a moment, considering. When she took in Sam's dazed expression, his glazed eyes, the flush of his cheeks, she knew that this was what she wanted.

It turned out to be quite the task, removing Sam's jeans. The undoing them part was easy, but working them off over his cast proved to be a challenge. In the end both Sam and Sookie were laughing, giddy and excited. Sookie relished that she could have this with Sam. She'd never laughed during sex with Bill. It had always been intense and serious. This was much nicer. This was how she had always seen making love. Fun. Exciting. Passionate.

Once they were both bare, lying on the bed, staring at each other, and panting, Sam reached for Sookie. He kissed her gently, lovingly, his tongue tracing hers. His hands trailed down her sides, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his fingertips. He watched her passion play out on her face as his fingers dipped between her legs, seeking her wetness and caressing her centre. She was already dripping and this made Sam wild.

He rolled until he was leaning over her, positioned between Sookie's thighs. As they kissed he continued to tease her, his digits pressing her clit insistently. Sookie's hips bucked into his, her breaths gasping and shallow. Sam shuddered as she came around his fingers. He moved to position himself, using his legs and arms to take his weight. Suddenly he let out a gasp of pain.

Sookie's eyes shot open, taking in Sam's look of anguish as he rolled off her.

"Sam?" she asked, concerned and just a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," Sam panted, trying to regain his breath. "My leg." he glowered down at the offending limb. He did _not _want his broken leg to stop him from making love to Sookie.

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. Damn thing, I'm sick of it." Sam's fists clenched in the sheets, frustration foremost. His erection was lying hard against his stomach, glistening with pre cum. Sookie licked her lips in anticipation. There was a way to make this work.

She moved to Sam and gently straddled him, pressing his cock up between them. Sam groaned in pleasure, the pain of his leg quickly forgotten. He looked up, watching Sookie as she moved over him, positioning him at her dripping entrance. Her breasts bounced tantalisingly as she lowered herself onto him and Sam groaned. Sookie's moan of pleasure all but drowned him out.

They froze there, suspended, Sookie above Sam, his cock pulsing inside her. Both were gasping at the sheer pleasure of it. They had been waiting for this for a long time.

Slowly, Sookie began to move over him. Her hips rose and fell and Sam's hands settled on her waist to aid her movements. He was in awe as her body pleasured him. The moonlight from the window was dancing across her golden skin and from where he was lying he was certain she looked like an angel. He was simply awed.

Finally managing to accept the situation, Sam's hips began to move in earnest. He met each of Sookie's thrusts, angling his cock to strike that sweet spot inside her. His pelvic bone grazed her clit with each meeting and he could feel Sookie beginning to shudder around him.

The tightness of her, combined with her heat and wetness were his undoing. Snaking a hand between them, Sam tweaked her nubbin, sending Sookie over the edge. She keened her pleasure, her internal muscles milking him. Sam's muscles clenched, his hands holding Sookie to him tightly as he was lost in his own happy moment. He toppled into ecstasy, his eyes clenching shut, his hips thrusting uncontrollably.

When they both came down from their shared high Sam looked at Sookie, who was flopped against his chest. He brushed her hair off her clammy forehead, loving the sated look on her face. His heart pounded with love. He was awed by her.

Sookie looked up, smiling. Her lips met Sam's in a lazy kiss. She eased herself off him to lie beside him on the bed. Her hand rested on his chest, her head burying itself on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

Abruptly, she pulled back, looking at Sam with concern. Sam gave her a puzzled look.

"Your leg. Is it ok?" Sookie asked, her eyes flitting from Sam's face to his leg and back again. Sam smiled lazily.

"I cant even feel it anymore."

**Isn't that the way is **_**should **_**have happened? Read and Review! And don't forget, first to review my story The Shifter's Choice gets a free request!**


End file.
